Sick Leave
by Fluff Inc
Summary: “I guess I owe you one.” She said silently. “All this years you’ve been taking care of me, the least I could do is take care of you for one single night.” He smiled at her. [Royai] [MushyFluffy]


- - - - - - -

**Sick Leave**

Copyright _Eina_

- - - - - - -

**Summary:** "I guess I owe you one." She said silently. "**All this years you've been taking care of me, the least I could do is take care of you for one single night**." He smiled at her. Royai MushyFluffy

- - - - - - -

"Lieutenant, not that I don't want someone company, but you might want to go home early, tonight." She heard him say. As usual he was looking for a chance to escape the evil wrath of his paper work. She turned to look at him, only to see the most unusual thing ever. It wasn't that lazy Colonel she has so gotten used to… but a rather concerned one. "What? You look as if you've seen a ghost?" He said, as he saw that surprised look on her face.

"I'm alright, sir." She sighed.

"Tsk, whatever you say, but you can take the day off tomorrow. You look like you're going to faint anytime soon." He said, looking more worried than ever.

She tilted her head, trying to hide the warm feeling in her cheeks, "Thank you, sir."

- - - - - - -

Colonel Roy Mustang entered his office room, expecting to see Lieutenant Hawkeye holding a pile of papers, waiting for him. They have always been like this for several years now; he had wanted to repay her somehow, someway but couldn't figure out how.

"Havoc? What are you doing here?" Roy blinked to see someone he didn't expect to see, "Got dumped, again?"

He glared at his commanding officer and then sighed, "Lieutenant Hawkeye still hasn't arrived so I just decided to give this _lovely_ bunch of papers to you." He said and then left the room, but Mustang has stopped him by asking a question,

"Where is _she_?" He asked curiously.

"I don't know, sir." He shrugged simply, "But from how she looked like yesterday, I think she's sick."

Roy nodded his head, "I see." I knew it, he thought, there was something wrong with her. "Havoc, take care of the office for a while, I'm going to see someone!" He explained as he literally ran out of his office.

"Wow… the Lieutenant hasn't been gone for long and he's already running out the door to some woman." Havoc said, awed by the way his commanding officer acted, "Oh I can't wait to see what will happen tomorrow." He said excitedly as he went to share the piece of exciting news he had with the others, namely Breda, Fuery and Falman.

- - - - - - -

"Ah… here it is, number 23." Roy said cheerily as he saw the front door of his subordinate. This really wasn't where he wanted to go, but for whatever reason, he couldn't get the fact that she was sick out of his head. He raised his fist to knock on the door only to see that the door was slightly open and he could hear Hayate struggling to do something.

Without hesitation, he opened the door only to see Riza lying down on the floor unconscious. She looked paler than usual and she was sweating a lot. "Oh dear, hey, Hawkeye, are you alright?" He said as he bent down to feel her forehead. She was burning hot with fever and was sweating a lot. He sighed, "This is what over time does to people… which is completely my fault." He sighed again, miserably.

He lifted her, only to see that Hayate was trying to pull her in her house, he smiled and petted the dog then proceeded inside her apartment. His eyes caught sight of the couch, but then decided to head for room instead since, he calculated, her bed must be more comfortable than that couch.

"If only I knew where her room is." He sighed, noticing that there were three doors. He opened the first one, closet. Then decided to open the door across it, "Ah, second time's the charm." He said proudly as he saw her room, it might probably be one of the neatest room he had ever seen, after all, it was Hawkeye's place.

He gently placed her on her bed, only to notice that she was still in her uniform. Had she fainted last night after arriving or just this morning on her way to work? Either of the two, he hesitated to remove the blue coat of the military-issued uniform, "Gah, she can kill me later." He said smugly as he continued on removing the coat, thus making exposing the black shirt she always wore under it.

He sighed, this isn't really how I imagined the scene when I'm going to undress a girl, he thought miserably, but then again, his Lieutenant looked really sick, and he knew his conscience couldn't bear to leave her to suffer here alone.

- - - - - - -

Her head was aching, she knew it, and she turned around to look at her wall clock only to see that it was already six in the evening. _Ah, I missed work today_, she thought smugly. "Ouch my head hurts…" She said as she massaged her head only to notice that she wasn't wearing her uniform anymore, but rather a white blouse she could swear she never owned.

"Ah Lieutenant, I see you're awake." She heard someone say as she saw her bedroom door barge open only to see someone she never expected to see… in her house… for… well, never in her entire life did she expect to see him in her house, actually.

"S-sir…?" She stammered, still surprised. She really didn't know how to react, whether to be angry or to be grateful. But there were more things that were confusing her… and one of them was the fact that he was carrying a tray that carried a bowl and a glass of juice, "What…are… you…?"

Roy stared at her surprised reaction, and to tell you the truth, he was more than amused to see her off guard, "You can kill me later, Lieutenant." He smirked and then went closer to her bed to set the tray gently down on her side table.

She stared at him. Kill me? She thought… whatever did he… She blinked, she swore that she could remember that she was wearing her uniform before she blacked out… he possibly couldn't have… could he?

"Hey?" Roy called her, "Are you alright? You look like you're going to faint." He said.

"Oh… yeah, I'm alright, sir…" She said faintly as she held the bowl he gave her. "Uhm… what–?"

"That's supposed to be soup, Lieutenant." Roy said smugly, "Cooking isn't necessarily my thing."

"Oh." Riza said faintly as she decided to stare at her hands. She really didn't know how to react. First there was the fact that _he_ changed her clothes… as in… ugh… I'm not even going to go there, she told herself. Then there was the sudden act of kindness. Of course she knew the fact that he was indeed kind, but this thing he's doing right now was simply overwhelming.

Roy observed his subordinate, he was quite wondering actually on why she hasn't pulled out the gun he saw she hid under her pillow, but then again why was he bothering himself thinking about these things? It was his fault actually on why she became so sick… he knew that as well. If he hadn't been slacking, thus forcing her to have over times every single day just so he would do his work, she wouldn't have been sick. You can say this was retribution, "Here." He said, smiling kindly at her as he took a spoonful of his home-cooked soup, which came out miraculously edible, and offered it to her.

Riza could swear that she had just blushed when he attempted to feed her. "I can do it on—"

"I had to miss dates just to take care of you, you know." Roy teased.

"Dates?" Riza blinked, she knew for a fact that he did see different women every night, but what she did not know is the fact that he saw probably two or three women _per_ night. "I'm sorry—"

"Psh, what for?" He cut her apology off, "It's my fault anyways on why you're here lying sick on your bed. The doctor said it was from too much stress."

Why she couldn't finish a sentence was still a wonder to her, but from where she saw it, the Colonel did go out of his way to take care of her tonight. "Sir, why did you even bother coming here?" She asked curiously as she gently took the spoon away from him and started to eat the soup.

He stared at her as she ate his home-cooked meal, "Thank heavens, I thought my soup wasn't edible." He sighed.

"It tastes fine." She said plainly. Could use some salt though, she told herself but decided not to say it out loud when she saw just how relieved he was that the soup was edible. "I guess I owe you one." She said silently.

"Nah." She heard him laugh, "**All this years you've been taking care of me, the least I could do is take care of you for one single night**." He smiled at her. "You don't have to finish that… I know it doesn't taste good." He said as he saw her stop eating her soup for a while, and it didn't surprise him though. It was kind of weird when he saw her eat the soup, he could swear it was one of the most horrid tasting dishes to be ever created.

Riza smiled, even though it did feel weird to have her commanding officer take care of her, she couldn't ignore the fact that he was enjoying his company. "Thank you, sir."

Roy smiled back at her, "I know smiling isn't really a part of a soldier's etiquette, but you could at least try smiling more often." He commented. He loved to see her smile, one of the reasons was she rarely does smile. And every time she smiled, it was always between the two of them. "One more thing…" He said as he directed his glance towards her closet.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"Mini-skirts." Roy grinned, "I didn't know you had one." He said as he shot her a rather perverted glare.

Riza froze. "That…" She didn't know how to explain. She did have one, but decided not to ever wear it after she was transferred under Mustang's division.

"Wear that for tonight…" He pouted, "Please?" Riza could swear this was the first time she saw him act like this, and for the first time again, she didn't know how to react. "Oh yeah, I forgot something."

"What?" Riza asked.

"Wear that skirt tonight, Hawkeye, that's an order." He winked as he dropped the piece of clothing he had been eyeing ever since he saw it on her bed and then headed for the door. "I'll be expecting you on that skirt in 5 minutes… don't bother wearing a top as well." He added with that smirk of his on his face and then shut the door close.

Riza sighed. "Thank goodness I have a gun." She said happily as she got the gun she hid under her pillow for emergency purposes. "God knows this is an emergency."

…**end?**

- - - - - - -

**Author's Notes:** Done for fun. Heck. This fandom is devouring me.

Oh yeah… one-shot xD


End file.
